Unexpected
by L0v391
Summary: Serena and Darien were friends for four years and everyone knows a male and a female can't stay friends for long... but Darien's best male friend Andrew has feelings for Serena...people begin to change...the dramas of highschool
1. Serena

Descriptions:

Serena

Hair: Extremely long, blond(golden like)

Height: 5'0

Eyes: Light blue

Mina

Hair: Long, blond(almost white)

Height: 5'2

Eyes: dark blue

Lita

Hair: little past the shoulders, brown

Height: 5'6

Eyes: green

Amy

Hair: short, dyed blue

Height: 5'2

Eyes: Blue

Raye

Hair: Long, black

Heigh:5'3

Eyes: dark brown almost black

Chapter one: Serena

Tokyo…

Serena Tsukino. She may seem like a normal girl… but she really isn't. It's not because she's rich, or because she lives with a bunch of adopted sisters. Her mom seemed to be searching for those four girls she adopted. They all have strange powers. She was about one when the first girl came. Her name was Mina; she controlled light. Soon more came Raye; fire, Amy; water, and Lita; Nature. While Serena, could heal. Serena doesn't know much about her father, but she knows he doesn't know she egsists.

Serena 

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes, sitting I realized I was still wearing my pink dress. Last night we had a New Years Eve party. A new year, and I still didn't have a boyfriend that I actually liked. I could never say no. My room was pink and white, completely, I could camouflage in my room, if it wasn't for my bright golden hair. It looked early the light was fresh. I loved waking up this early; no one would bug me for a couple more hours. Later I was most likely going to be forced to hang outside with the girls. I do love them, they are my sisters, but some days I can't take reality, I just want to daydream. I got up to open the window, and a cool breeze came rushing in. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back a bit, letting it blow my hair, and dress. I love the wind it's so refreshing. I began to twirl around. I could see my prince, he's holding my tight, and I'm getting lost I his deep…

"Serena!" I heard someone call. I quickly snapped out of my dream, and opened my eyes to see, Amy, Lita, Raye, and Mina Standing by my bed giggling. What were they doing here?

"Serena you have to stop daydreaming for once, and come back to reality," Raye said while folding her arms.

"But it's sooooo early, why can't you guys leave me in peace," I wined. Disappointment could be detected clear.

They all began to giggle.

"Umm Serena…" Amy said slowly while giggling. " We have school today."

Wait… today is school. Then that's when I realized that they were wearing they're uniform, red, Black, and brown.

"OH NO!" I shouted. I'm so forgetful it's not even funny… well a little. I burst out into laughter. "Ok get out of my room then."

On their way out I heard Raye. "That girl is like a five year old."

Raye was rude like that, she knew I heard her; she doesn't care, so I don't.

After I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and put on my uniform, I sat down by in front of my mirror and began to do my hair. 'Today I should have it in a high pony tail,' I thought to myself. I put on my pink strawberry flavoured lip-gloss and went down stairs for breakfast.

Later… 

We got out of the limo, and looked up at our school. It was a very big school, VERY. The first time I came I got lost, but luckily I bumped into Darien, he helped me find my way.

Darien Chiba, I met him when I was 10 he was 14. I bumped into him on my bike. I know my bike, but I wasn't going fast, so he was ok. I can't believe how I use to wear my hair.

It was Autumn…

_:Flashback:_

" Oh no!" I screamed with so much terror in my eyes. "Are you ok?"

I starred at the boy still on the ground.

He began to laugh. While I had a confused look on my face, why was he laughing, I just crashed my bike right into him.

"Calm down girl, I'm fine," He said while still laughing.

I began to cry.

"I'm so sorry… I hurt… yo… you," I struggled to say, because I was crying to hard. I grabbed his arm to see his cut.

"Oh no your bleeding!" Terror filled my body. 'This poor boy' I thought.

For a moment he just stared at my surprised. Then he pulled his arm away with such force I almost dropped.

"I'm fine ok, FINE," He then took a look at his cut. "It's ok, don't cry, it was an accident, I forgive you."

Wiping away my tears, I looked right into his eyes. They were a deep blue, you could get lost in them so easily. His hair, so black it was almost blue. He got up, and held out his hand. He was so tall I had to look up.

"Hi my name is Darien Chiba, I'm 14, and I just moved into the neighborhood" He had such innocent eyes.

"Uh… um… My name is Serena Tsukino, I'm 10." I then held out my hand, and shook his.

"I was on my way to the park want to come?"

I barely knew him, but I loved making new friends.

"Yes, alright… I'll go with you," I had trouble holding myself back from something I want to do so bad, I was soo tempted so filled with joy. I jumped on him giving him a big hug. I let go quickly realizing how dumb I must look. Blushing like crazy, he just began to laugh, and I smiled at him.

When we got comfortable, he began to make fun of my hair. That was the best day, he gave me the name "Aki" meaning autumn, my favourite season.

_:End Flashback:_

"Serena snap out of it," sounded like Amy. I looked up to see they had walked off without me. I ran to catch up with them. Most of the school was watching us walk, the girls were use to it, but I would never be. I know Raye likes Darien, even though she didn't admit it, I can tell. I could see the green come out of her every time Darien and I talk; He's usually teasing me, calling me a crybaby it was four years ago. Maybe I still cry a little, but that's ok.

I nearly walked into the front doors of the school. A little pink stained my cheeks as I looked around to see if anyone saw. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and a turned to see a blond boy with brown eyes.

"Andrew!" I screamed so loud, that some more people began to stare. Raye and the rest already walked into the school.

Andrew was a little surprised, and began to blush a bit.

"Sere… Serena you look beautiful as usual," he said.

"Thank you!" I screamed and gave him the biggest hug. I seriously have a problem; I hug every guy that's nice to me.

His face was so red. He admitted he had a crush on me a year ago; Andrew is Darien's friend, while he is in grade 11 Darien is in grade 12. He wasn't quite as tall as Darien maybe about two inches shorter, about 5'6. I had to tell him that I didn't like him, maybe in the future but not at the moment.

"Sere…" he began.

Raye came running out.

"Serena come on, we're going to be late!" She shouted, with her usual frustrated look.

"Aw sorry Andrew… we better hurry," I said in a soft voice, I was trying to hide how ticked I was. He just nodded and we walked in together.

Later… 

It was lunch.

I was sitting beside Mina, while the rest were sitting across from us. I was eating My noodles, when I felt something warm beside me. I turned to see…

"Darien!" I yelled, man I'm extra.

"Hey Aki." His teeth were a pearly white. I just wanted to know if you wanted to walk with me when you finish eating.

I could hear Raye's teeth grinding.

"Oh I can go now, I'm not really hungry." I lied I since when am I not hungry, but I loved spending time with him. I quickly put away my food

He got up and grabbed my hand to help me up. I turned around to see Raye's eyes just cutting me. I quickly let go of his hand.

"Bye guys," I yelled while walking away.

"Bye Serena," they all said in unison, but I knew one voice was missing.

--kk so this first chapter sucks hard.. I'm not feeling well right now, and I really wanted to start the story, but you guys should know, the first chapter you can't expect to be the best. My brain isn't working properly anyways… If there are any Grammar or Spelling mistakes, I'm sorry… I didn't read this over… I'll do that for the next chapters. OH and also, it wont be sooo what's the word… innocent it will gradually change.


	2. Darien

**I took years! School…mom… people coming by my house forcing me to go this way and that way… boys… Grade 9 work is easy… it's just the fact that it's work…I'm tired… not even suppose to be on the computer… srry!**

Chapter 2: Darien

I woke up to my big empty room. It's a new year. No I'm afraid I didn't have a party, didn't have a nice quiet dinner with my family. It's been like this ever since I was 14, when I first moved in with my no good uncle. I should be use to this, but every year that goes by it gets worse. Serena and Andrew are my backbone they are my best friends. Recently Andrew had admitted to having feelings for Serena, he had said he was going to ask her out, but it pained me a bit seeing them together. When I heard she had rejected him, relief healed me I almost smiled until I saw the hurt in my friend's eyes. I never liked the site of Serena being with another boy, we weren't a couple but I want to protect her. She's never had a real boyfriend, and I want to do my best to look out for her. Sometimes I scare myself. I'm so protective of her, but never once did she complain, never once. All the times I made fun of her, calling her a crybaby, she did get a bit upset but quickly jumped out of it. I think about her most of the time. I can't lie to myself she holds my heart and doesn't even know it, I dought she ever thinks of me as more then a friend.

I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, the room dark, I never let the sun come in.

I was ready in the school uniform in under 10mins. Walked downstairs into the empty kitchen, the maids had already prepared breakfast for me; eggs, Bacon, and pancakes. "So much food," I thought out loud. "Well you're a growing boy you can't have a sissy meal." Anger once again filling my body, I turned to see my so caring uncle walk out of the kitchen. He could pass as my father with his raven hair and tall stature. I would hate to have a father like him. That was the most he ever really says to me. I ate my eggs and bacon but left the pancakes, I could've eaten it but hated the feeling of obeying my uncle.

I walked to school; I just didn't feel like driving my car, it was only a fifteen-minute walk. I was a bit early for school, and as usual my fan club was waiting for me at the front doors of the school. There stood the three most annoying girls in the school: Sachi, Keito, and Tenshi.

"D-A-R-I-E-N, D-A-R-I-E-N!" they cheered. They had a big white banner saying Darien Chiba, in big red letters; some one spilled to them all my likes and dislikes, to bad they didn't know that I hated annoying obsessive girls. I clenched my fist in frustration. I walked by them without a word, I knew I was being cold but I didn't ask them to stalk me.

I walked into the school and there stood the strangest girl. Her hair so dark, it almost looked purple. She stood there staring at the ground; I took it she was new. Her hair was covering her face it stopped at her chin. She was very petite, smaller than Serena. The girl had skin pale, with a hint of pink.

I turned towards the door leading to the stairs. 'You can't just leave her there,' a voice kept saying in my head. I after standing like an idiot thinking about what I should do, I finally came to a decision. I turned and walked over to the girl.

"Hey are you new, do you need some help?" I asked while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I have no idea where my locker is, or the office, or even any of my classes, I'm so lost," She said in a voice that sounded like she was crying. This made me a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh… well um… I'll take you to the office." She slowly brought her head up. In shock I took a few steps back her eyes were so beautiful, they glistened as tears rolled down her cheeks. They were big and purple, not common it had to be contacts. Examined her eyes for evidence that she was wearing contacts, and found none. I got a little caught up and jumped at her voice. "I know my eyes…" She turned her head away so I couldn't see them.

"They're beautiful," I said with a smile. I don't understand how she could feel so insecure about her eyes they truly were beautiful.

Her eyes grew wide at what I said. "Uh…" A blush came across her once pale cheeks.

"Come on, the office is this way, I said pointing to the hall to our right.

Later… 

I sighed out loud in my business class immediately attracting the attention of everyone including the teacher.

"Mr. Chiba, I don't know why you chose to take this class when you have absolutely no interest." My teacher looks like the typical nerd, with her thick glasses eating her face. Basically her whole appearance screamed nerd, it makes you wonder how she looked as a teenager. The thought made me laugh.

"There's nothing funny about what I just said." Her face grew har.

"I was just thinking about something that made me laugh, I'm sorry." I really wasn't, but I didn't want to get in any more trouble, I got suspended one too many times.

Lunch… 

I sat at a table with Andrew and the guys: Rubeus, Malakite, Nephlyte, and Jedite. Andrew was the only one in grade 11; the others were in my grade.

"So Nephlyte, how's it going with you and Molly? I heard you beat her so hard she couldn't walk for a week," Jedite blurted out. He threw his head back and began laughing.

Andrew rolled his eyes, he didn't want to be in the conversation, so he decided to go sit with the grade 11s.

Nephlyte just smirked and said, " That's between me and molly, you don't need to know our business."

" Don't worry, his life is boring he's just trying to live off you." I couldn't help but laugh at what I said. Jedite threw a glare at me.

"My life isn't boring, I get a girl when ever I want, and Darien you could too. You're always rejecting the beautiful girls ready to do anything you ask." Rubeus drifted off into his own little dream world, most likely thinking about all the young girls he took advantage of. For some reason they find his short curly light brown hair adorable.

"For once I agree with Rubeous, Darien you could get a lot of girl, look at your fan club, those are some hot girls. Did you check out that ass on Sachi, I'd love to beat that." Malakite decided to join the conversation.

"The only girl you talk to is Serena," Nephlyte said. I gave him a death glare; he said it as if she was nothing. " Oh don't get me wrong there Darien, She hot, but she doesn't make any moves on you or any guy, you guys are alike in many ways. Maybe it's time to step up you know." He said in a nervous voice, a forced smile appeared on his face.

Jedite stood up. "Maybe I should move on to Serena, it would be a nice change, she's so young and innocent, and that little body…" I slammed my fists onto the table, anger building up fast. "Don't you ever… EVER! Talk about Serena like she's just a piece of ass, or I swear…" I cut myself off and stormed off.

"Darien!" I heard them call after me I just ignored them. That's when I caught site of Serena; she was sitting with her sisters looking bored as she always was with them. The anger just left my body at the site of her, and I decided to go rescue her.

**Boo… I'm stressed…review please, with ideas and stuff. I said I would check over my work…but I didn't, kinda rushed sigh I don't like rushing… I'm such a hypocrite I hate it when ppl rush with their stories. My mom is coming home soon… REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. A rare beauty

**Ok in the first 2 chapters it was viewed in 1st person—in this chapter it's goin' 2 b viewed as 3rd person—the first 2 chapterz were just goin' inside of the characters so u'd get a better—w/e ya lol.**

Serena and Darien walked outside, the cool air blowing softly. Outside there were barely any students; most of them probably didn't like the cool weather. The sky was dark, as if were about to rain. There was barely any snow on the ground, and for winter it was really warm.

"So Darien, what did you want?" Serena said out of the blue startling Darien a bit.

"Oh, I just wanted to get you away from those sisters of yours." Darien replied with a smirk on his face. His face quickly turned to a shocked expression as Serena's fist connected with his stomach, all he could hear was a childish giggle. He was in pain but tried to hide it, as his lips formed a distorted smile.

"Darien I love my sisters they're the best, I don't understand why you don't like them, I admit Raye can be a little bitchy sometimes, and Amy can be a little snobby at times, and…" She cut herself off as she realized she didn't like them very much either.

"Uh huh and…"

"Shut up Dare!" Her fist once again connected with him but this time his shoulder.

"You better stop doing that little girl." Her punches really hurt even though she was so tiny.

"Why, what would you do if I didn't?" She punched him once again in the same part of his arm.

"I warned you." He picked her up, as the groom would with his bride.

"Darien no!" She screamed. Her voice filled with fear and excitement.

Darien carried her to the grass and threw her down.

"SHIT, Darien that hurt!" Tears formed in her eyes, her hair sprawled out over the grass, and her skirt spread. Her cheeks were rosy, and at that moment the sun began to shine, making Serena look as if she was glowing. Darien noticed this; her couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way the sun hit her hair it was beautiful. She had a rare beauty.

"Aki, are you alright? I'm sorry." He said. Feeling bad he held out his hand to help her up. She grabbed on to it. 'Her hand… it's so soft' he thought. His deep blue eyes froze. He was startled when a great force pulled him down. Causing him to land on Serena, his legs around hers, and his arms trying to support himself on either side of her head. Serena laughed hard at Darien's expression, but she quickly stopped, as she realized the position they were in she blushed.

"Darien…" He calmed down as he too realized the awkward situation; he blushed lightly.

"Serena…" He moved down slowly toward her lips, as Serena's eyes grew wide. Darien slowly closed his eyes; this is what he was waiting for. A bright light flashed startling them both. They turned their heads to see Dogan a reporter for the school newspaper. He wore his uniform pants extra high, and wore thick black-framed bifocals, His hair black and gelled back glistening in the sunlight.

"This is perfect!" he screamed and jumped for joy, and dashed back into the school.

For a moment both Darien and Serena were quiet, but Serena broke the silence.

"Darien, Don't you think you should get off of me?" The both blushed as Darien jumped off of her in a flash.

"Uh… sorry… listen umm Aki…"

"It's alright Darien you don't have to say anything, we can just pretend this never happened."

"Uh… yeah." His eyes grew sad as he slowly got up, with Serena following suit.

"I'm going to go back to the girls now… see you later Dare." With that she turned and walked off back into the school. 'Boy was that awkward she thought.' She left Darien standing there, watching her as she disappeared into the school, not once did she look back.

Later… 

"Hey Serena!" Called a tiny voice.

Serena turned her head away from her locker to see a petite blue haired girl running her way, with books in her arms pressed against her chest. It was the break in between classes so you could go to your locker.

"Yeah, Amy what's up?" Serena asked while slamming her locker shut.

"Sere… Serena…" She started to say, still trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah… what?"

"Dogan told Shijin, who told Karen, who told Kaze, who told Sachi, Keito, and Tenshi, who asked me if you and Darien were really making out on the field."

Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Me… and Dar-" Amy cut her off.

"Serena why didn't you tell me you to were seeing each other, I feel so abandoned." She joked. "So is he a good kisser?"

"Sorry to disappoint you Ames, but me and Darien are just friends, and we weren't making out on the field. I can't believe how fast rumours spread."

"Well… the three clones don't know that I heard they're planning to jump you, but don't worry me and the rest of the girls wont let that happen."

Just then Raye came running with that face.

"SERENA!" She was breathing hard like she was running 8km. "I can't believe you would keep something like this from me, your dating Darien?"

"Serena!" called a deep female voice. And one after another she heard girls call out her name.

"Serena"

"Serena"

"Serena"

"Serena!"

"SERENA!" yelled Raye once more.

"GOD!" Serena had just about enough, she had the biggest headache and she couldn't take it anymore. "COULD EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The hallway grew quiet.

"Serena calm down." Amy said, scared to see Serena actually angry. It was rare to find her so mad that tears started forming in her eyes, everyone was in shock, sweet little Serena wasn't so sweet anymore.

"NO, listen me and Darien are friends, you all know that so stop acting stupid, it's just a rumour."

Serena pushed her way through the crowd, which she couldn't see over. She maybe small, but she has a really big mouth. She went straight to her art class, and went straight to the back seat. It was empty so she had time to calm down.

'I can't believe how different high school is, after being here for four months already I should be use to it. But I guess high school has many surprises that even the grade twelve's probably hadn't even adjusted to.' Her thoughts were long, and she could no longer see the classroom, she began to relive the events that happened during lunch. She was at the part when Darien was about to kiss her, and he said her name in a low sexy voice. 'God he's sexy' and she went on and added things that never happened, catching herself she realized that she was falling for him hard. Since the day she met him she put the fact that he was cute sweet, and all of those things in a locked box, she didn't want things to change between them. Deep down she figured something was going to happen to make things between them awkward. RIIINNG! The bell made her fall off of her chair.

"Serena wakie wakie, stop daydreaming class has begun." Ms. **Hokidachi a.k.a Ms.Broom **said. The art teacher, she likes to think of herself as a free spirited woman. She dresses like a hobo; she would be she's really pretty with her long black hair and green eyes.

Serena snapped back into reality, she could hear giggles throughout the classroom. Apparently while she was daydreaming the other students had come in. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Alright everyone settle down, we have a new student." The teacher announced. The class went completely silent. "Her name is Hotaru Tomoe." Ms. Broom had her hand out to the empty doorway, everyone waited. "Umm… Ms.Tomoe we're waiting."

In stepped a very small girl, with silky shoulder length jet-black hair with a tint of purple. Her skin was pail and she walked with no confidence, her head was down with her hair covering her face.

"Well greet the new student." The teacher looked a bit pissed.

"Hello Hotaru." The class said at once. That's when Hotaru looked up and everyone gasped as they saw he big purple eyes.

"Oh wow." Said a red head sitting in the front. Serena could see the girl was a bit uncomfortable.

"You can sit beside me." Serena said with a big smile.

"Good, now we can begin class." Ms. Broom began, relieved she could finally start the class; she is an art freak, that's why she's an art teacher.

The girl walked slow as she made her way to the back, all eyes on her. She finally made it and sat down.

"Hey I'm Serena, don't mind them. Wow your eyes are gorgeous!"

"Umm… thank you."

"And wow that hair has so much body, and the colour wow!"

A smile finally formed on Hotaru's mouth, she had made a new friend.

Later… 

Serena Walked home fast her ponytail swinging from side to side, and her skirt flying behind her. She decided not to take the limo; she knew her sisters would hound her. Serena thought about all the events of the day, reflecting and trying to understand what exactly was going on with her. Confused as to whether she really was falling for Darien. Could he be in falling for her too, that thought pounded at her head, causing her to go into deep thought. 'He is very protective of me… no that must be because we're best friends and I'm so much younger than him. He probably thinks of me as a little sister… but then why was he about to kiss me…' She was so deep in thought that she couldn't hear the heavy steps of the person behind her.

Darien had been following her; he had an excuse he did live across the street from her. He could see she was frustrated from the way she was walking and decided not to talk to her right away. The sun was still out, and for now he would just stare at her golden hair. Thoughts ran through his head. 'Maybe there is a chance she might have feelings for me.' Darien had admitted to himself he felt a little something for the little blond haired girl, she was different, very unique, but kept it in. He felt it was just a little thing. With that he decided to talk to her, one stupid mistake couldn't change anything.

"Aki."

Serena froze, she new Darien's voice very well.

"Oh hey Dare." She tried to brush off the awkwardness, and turned with a bright smile. It still felt a bit weird something had to be said.

"Failing anymore subjects?" That did it.

"DARIEN!" She kicked him nice and hard in his groin. He dropped on the ground in pain, although at the same time relieved that things were back to normal, besides the fact she was getting more violent.

**Yup chapter three… more like chapter one though—but yeah I was trying to make it nice and lengthy… so review plz n thank u.**


End file.
